


Sticky Fingers

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ate the jam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> short ficlet for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme (start your fic with the following sentence:“Um, no.”)

“Um, no” the Doctor was sure that would be the correct answer to whatever Rose was saying. It really wasn’t his fault he was distracted, not that he was distracted at all! No, it’s just Rose looked, erm charming, yes charming, in that purple and blue top he’d last seen on New Earth. And with her arms crossed under her chest like that, well it was very, erm, distracting.

 

“So you’re telling me that those aren’t your jammy fingerprints on the counter next to the last jar of my favourite jam?”

 

The Doctor finally noticed the small mess on the counter and valiantly struggled to not throw an angry look upwards to the TARDIS for not cleaning the mess before Rose found it.

 

“Weeeeeell, the credit stick you used is technically …” he didn’t get any further before his face drained of colour and he started stumbling towards the galley door. Rose was giving him the Oncoming Glare and that was never a good thing.

 

“You know, I think that gives us a perfect excuse for a market day. Don’t you think so too Rose? Umm, I’ll … I’ll just … just go set the coordinates. See you in the console room in five” with that the Doctor quickly scurried out.

 

After he had gone, Rose uncrossed her arms to bring the teaspoon back up to her mouth and finally let the smirk loose upon her face.

 

“Well if you insist” she murmured.

 

Rose patted the nearest coral wall and sent her thanks to the TARDIS for giving her warning that the Doctor was coming so she could hide the spoon in time.


End file.
